1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic recording members and, more particularly, to a binder which has an excellent abrasion resistance and which is suitably used in, especially, video tapes and magnetic recording members for electronic computers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional magnetic recording members comprising ferromagnetic powders in a binder on a base film or sheet formed of, e.g., poly(ethylene terephthalate), diacetyl cellulose, triacetylcellulose or polyvinyl chloride, binders such as vinyl chloride-vinyl acetate copolymers, poly(butyl acrylate), nitrocellulose, cellulose propionate, cellulose acetate butyrate, ethylcellulose, polyvinyl acetate, styrene-butadiene copolymers, vinyl fluoride resins, post-chlorinated polyvinyl chloride, chlorinated polypropylene, polyvinyl butyral, acrylate ester copolymers, vinyl acetate-ethylene copolymers, phenolic resins, melamine resins, urea resins, epoxy resins, polyamide resins, alkyd resins, silicone resin and the like, and derivatives thereof have been used. Magnetic recording tapes, especially video tapes and magnetic recording tapes for electronic computers, prepared by using such a conventional binder as described above often cause significant machine difficulties, i.e., drop-out due to abrasion of the magnetic layer.